


It's in the Silence

by MicheConnor



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheConnor/pseuds/MicheConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And yes, the bowler is Clark's hat, and he's devastated because he knows Lex gave everything up for him and still he died. I could not get that image from my mind. He would stand and watch, face pale, and let only his hat know just how badly he is hurt. And then I knew that this is not a modern scene but one from the twenties, and it had to be a bowler hat.</p></blockquote>





	It's in the Silence

There it is, that invisible sound  
Suffering and agony unseen and still felt  
Nothing like the screams and cries of accidents  
or injuries caused through misadventure

It's the susurrus of loans denied  
Divorces finalized, and death-debts unpaid  
Money falling into piles that disappear  
Almost faster than they form

It's the tiny snap of a broken heart  
seen reflected in blown-wide green eyes  
His bowler doffed, crushed in his hands  
as the love of his life leaves his life in a cheap pine box

It's the lost child, wandering white hospital halls  
Pale bare back flashing as he walks  
and drags his fingers along the walls  
and pulls the bag of blood and minerals behind him

Stitches hold him together but there's nothing inside  
Nothing but anger and hurt  
Until he finds the other half of his heart  
under a bridge in murky green water

It's the slow fissure in friendship that widens  
when misunderstandings cascade down  
like chips of paint falling from trembling walls  
Almost like snowflakes, silent and yet dusty

Cracks spidering up and through like vines  
twining and twisting and binding it all together  
Fragile conglomerate of hearts that mend  
only after years of hard-won understanding

Unseen suffering ripples outward  
in slow deliberate spirals that overlap  
like a rock thrown into the still murky water  
of a green pond after it splits the water

It's a taste in the back of the throat  
Ever present, everlasting, and ends  
only when love mends in its fumbling way  
the cracks and scrapes and all the hurt

It's in the silence that it sounds so loud.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, the bowler is Clark's hat, and he's devastated because he knows Lex gave everything up for him and still he died. I could not get that image from my mind. He would stand and watch, face pale, and let only his hat know just how badly he is hurt. And then I knew that this is not a modern scene but one from the twenties, and it had to be a bowler hat.


End file.
